Spring Break
by shylohums20
Summary: It's spring break and Veronica plus other people decide to stay at the dorms for reasons of their own. Veronica tires to stay away from Logan but she always ends up in the same room with him. Can she stay away or will she cave? Also theirs another girl who want's Logan all to herself. Try this piece!
1. Day 0

**The Barbie**

**Note: I do not own Veronica Mars.**

**Summary: Veronica and Logan have broken up, but his new girl is starting up trouble. The beginning of it all. **

"Ugh, what a long day," Veronica Mars stumbled through her dorm room.

"Hey there, how was work?" Stacey said, while drying her damp red hair.

"It was fine, a bit sore though. I'll explain after a hot shower." Veronica said.

"Alright I'm making some popcorn, want some?" Stacey asked, bouncing the bag around.

"Sure, extra butter?" Veronica pleaded.

"I know," Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Thank you,"

Stacey was Veronicas new roommate after her other roommate had to um…move away do to over partying every night. Supposedly she is studying somewhere far east, _oh well._ Stacey was different though she was the new friend who you could go to for the details…meaning gossip. Veronica's been hanging out with her, since Piz and Wallace are on spring break, god knows where, _probably with a bunch of babes or girls they would consider hot, _Veronica thought. Mac on the other hand decided to follow a certain band (the name difficult to remember) around the states, her cash earned by her computer expertise. And well her dad had started trying to date but sadly he hasn't got a hold of how it works. _He's gotta learn on his own somehow _Veronica told herself every time he wanted advice about this woman or that woman. Once in awhile she would give advice but that was for those _ladies_ who had more man to there appearance than most women and hey her dad isn't looking for another man of the house.

Feeling the warmth of the hot water on her skin, she caught sight of how the water showed her bruises more and how far she's gone to become a better detective. _Those lessons work out great, _Veronica thought. Ever since the _incident_ she has taken lessons to up her game in fighting and defending herself. Honest to say it does catch the guys but it's a bad mark on your skin.

Getting out of the shower she over heard girls talking about their relationships with the one's they believed they were destined to be with, but while coming around the corner Veronica eyed who they were and she thought she could give them a bit more info about their destined ones. He/she were either sleeping with the person they were talking to right now or they had a bit more kink in their romance for pain, either way Veronica wouldn't tell unless she was paid.

Walking out the bathroom before the door closed, Veronica overheard his name. The name she didn't think she would hear in a while. Catching the door Veronica poked her head in a bit to hear what they had to say about _him_.

"Ya his name is Logan Echolls and might I say he is fine and super rich! Eeee" The group of girls squealed.

"So what did you guys do, anything interesting?" A girl with a purple towel wrapped around her body asked. She looked like she spent her whole life in a tanning booth but hey whose to judge, right now at least.

"ooooooo" everyone said at once.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, as you know I am a respected and a high educated woman who needs to keep her priorities in check. So that means that if I were to do something then…no one can stop me!" she said with confidence.

"Oh great another bimbo!" Veronica's opinion belched out accidently.

"Excuse me, who said that?" The _bimbo_ said strongly. Before she could even look towards the door Veronica was already running/water sliding down the hallway.

Making it to her dorm room she closed the door quickly and took a huge breath of relief.

"Well then missy if it was your birthday you should have at least said so!" Stacey giggled sitting on the bed eating popcorn and enjoying the sight.

Veronica didn't understand what she meant by it until she looked down and got the joke. She was in her birthday suit!

"Ehhhh, don't look!" she through a nearby pillow at Stacey's face, who by the way was red from her extreme amount of laughter.

Diving between the wardrobe doors Veronica slipped a shirt and underwear on with some shorts on incase she'd somehow make it out of those.

"What happened to your towel? And where are your clothes?" Stacey finally calmed down.

"I don't know I mean they were with me mayb-"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Stacey offered. "Yes can I help you?" she asked

"Hi,um is there a Veronica Mars here?" the stranger behind the door asked.

"Ya she is what do you need?" Stacey looked at Veronica.

"Oh I just wanted to return these items to her. She left in a hurry so I couldn't catch up to her." The sweet voice answered.

"Sure no problem, Veronica?" Stacey held the door open.

Veronica grabbed the door and raised her eyes to the stranger.

_It's the same girl from the bathroom._

"Hi there," the girl said but she held a scowl on her face with sarcasm behind her each word.

"I just wanted to return your things that you seem to have left in the restroom. I found you towel caught on the door and it had your name on it so I asked a few girls around and here I am!" She smiled wickedly.

Her eyes looked over to see Stacey, and realized she was busy listening to music. Taking her chance she leaned close to Veronica and said harshly:

"Look here, I don't appreciate being called a bimbo. Besides he came looking for me and not you. You guys used to be a thing but not anymore so don't screw with me or you'll regret it."

Veronica was shocked but held her ground quickly with a response of:

"Oh honey, don't brag about what isn't yours yet, besides you can have him. It's not like I'm following his every move unlike his stalker who needs to easy up on the plastic surgery." Veronica smiled

"Ah!" the stalker said

"Ya everyone can notice your left boob is starting to sag a bit. It's not healthy let alone natural, so why don't you scurry back to your groupies and talk about who has the best nose instead of wasting my time, ok?" Veronica began closing the door.

"Well at least he's noticed my body, in fact he's discovered a whole lot more with me then he has with you when you were dating." The talking Barbie snapped.

With the last straw, Veronica slammed the door hard and with that came a squeak and a cry, "ahhh my poor nose, I just had it lifted you bitch!" Barbie whined.

Hearing her footsteps walk away Veronica fell to her bed and prompted her head on her pillow.

"So what was that about?" Stacey asked taking her headphones off.

"Nothing, she wanted to compare how fake I was to her," Veronica responded.

"Ha! I've seen that girl have more surgery then I have broken bones, and I'm in gymnastics! There's a whole lot that can happen everyday, like the other day…" Stacey's words faded out.

Veronica rolled over and stared at the ceiling, peering over she saw the popcorn gone but it was okay she wasn't hungry anymore.

_It's okay Veronica you can do this, _she thought, _just get through this week and then it's a regular routine again. All you need to do is stay away from him and you'll be fine, I mean what can happen in a week?_

But she was wrong, given a full week plus a few days every minute of every day counted. Lots of things could happen spontaneously and her's was going to start the next morning with a surprise guest knocking at her door.

**This is my first start for a VeronicaxLogan romance/drama hope you enjoy! Sorry if something's sound out of place, I have just focused on the couple instead of the entire series. Please review!**


	2. Day 1

**Amigos!**

**Note: I do not own Veronica Mars.**

_Veronica Mars was enjoying the hot sun on her body, the fresh air of the salt water in the ocean, and the view of the cabana boys that served her drinks. Stacey next to her was enjoying herself, touching the masculine waiters and occasionally went diving with four or five of them. Veronica however just wanted to soak up the sun and enjoy the quiet evening without having to worry about suspects or what new enemies she made. _

_She heard the giggling of her companion, and a few splashes which meant she took off for the third time in the water. _

"_Come on Mars! The water feels incredible, as well as the muscles on these guys!" Stacey yelled, her hands occupied by "her" investigation of the men's bodies. _

"_No, I'm fine! Just have fun and I'll be there in a sec." Veronica lied. It was jus supposed to be them two, enjoying a girls day out, and watching romantic shows (though Veronica didn't want to, she agreed so Stacey wouldn't ask her about her relationship problems anymore) and pigging out to deserts. _

"_You little liar." A strange voice said behind her. _

_Veronica was startled and lifted her glasses, looking over her head to see a stranger…no it isn't a stranger, Veronica thought, it was Logan!_

"_You're not going to go out there because you secretly want to stay here beside me." Logan picked up Veronica (BRIDAL STYLE) and carried her to his room. _

_Veronica looked back in hope for Stacey to realize what was happening, but all Stacey saw were the tanned men surrounding her._

_Veronica wiggled and kicked but Logan's grip wouldn't budge. _

"_Don't fight it, or you'll hurt yourself."_

_Veronica couldn't help but stare at him._

_They arrived at his room; he sat her down and took his spot next to her. Veronica didn't know what to do, her body tensed as he slipped his fingers through her hair. At first she felt like she wanted to run away but as his hands moved towards her face, all she could feel was herself melting away. _

"_You know what I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you?" Logan said softly in her ear. After his words, he set his plan into action, laying Veronica down and himself on top of her._

_Veronica was to surprised to react, but why would she, she wanted this._

_I want this…_

"Wake up boso!" Stacey yelled and threw a pillow at Veronica's face.

_Oh it was just another dream, _Veronica groaned, _why do I always have the same dream?_

Shaking off the fantasy, Veronica got out of bed and looked at the clock, its lights flashing 12:30.

"I-I slept through half of the day!" she grabbed her things for class, but then realized she was on spring break. Slowly and unknowingly she hid her books under her blankets.

"Ya, you also slept through breakfast, and lunch! I'm starving lets go." Stacey said grabbing her purse.

_Well why didn't you go without me, _Veronica thought. Changing into something non-attractive but comfortable she grabbed her bag and the two girls were about to open the door when a knock came from it.

"What the?" Stacey said, opening the door.

"Hey guys…" Piz said sadly.

"Piz, what are you doing here? What happened to a spring break full of women idea?" Veronica said, moving Stacey out of the way. Seeing it didn't involve her, Stacey decided to head downstairs and wait for the two downers to join her. She would satisfy her hunger with the half of a snickers bar she had stashed in her purse.

"Ya, that went out the window." He said as he entered the room. Veronica shut the door behind them and they both sat down to talk about his genius but failed plan.

"Well you see, me and Wallace were having fun and enjoying the women around us but Wallace…he got involved with this one weird group and I've been alone ever since." Piz hanged his head.

"What do you mean he got involved? He couldn't have just left you, I know Wallace, he wouldn't do that" Veronica was so confused, _Why would Wallace leave Piz behind?_

"Nah, it's alright. Besides I have my best friend Veronica here to keep me company, maybe even score me a date with one of these hotties here." He motioned out the door.

"I wonder what kind of people they were to just have gotten Wallace like that?" Veronica snapped her fingers. Piz saw that she wasn't listening to anything he was saying, not until he at least asked about where she was going with Stacey.

"Oh ya, I'm going to get breakfast—lunch. Want to come, I think your little abandonment deserves something sweet."

"And chocolaty?" Piz looked up with puppy eyes.

"Suuure, why not. Haha, come on" The two hungry companions walked downstairs and met up with Stacey.

"What shall it be guys, Mexican or Italian?" Veronica asked looping her arms between her friends and standing in the middle.

"I can hear burritos calling to me right now!" Stacey said, placing her hand to her ear.

"Ya I think something spicy will help ease my pain." Piz said sadly.

"Well don't feel sad right away, we haven't even showed you how to have a good time yet, baby" Veronica said walking the group out the door.

"Oooooo ariba, ariba, andela!" Stacey said loudly.

Arriving to their destination, the _now_ happy trio walked into the Mexican shop and sat at the first table they were able to spot, ordering plates loaded with tacos, enchiladas, rice, beans, and any other type of food they were able to buy.

They were all enjoying their conversations with each other, until a loud and proud voice broke their laughter.

"Gio! How's my best cook in town doing?" Logan announced.

Veronica froze, the taco she held in her hand slipped and hit the plate, making the three flinch by its hard thud. The sound caught Logan's attention and saw the person who had caused it, Veronica. Through his point of view he saw no point of ignoring each other and being distant, so he walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I sit down?" he asked, with a smile over his face.

Veronica thought she should have responded since she and him were involved, but instead of her Stacey said casually:

"Sure, why don't you take a seat." Pointing to the chair next to Veronica.

_Oh crap, no not next to me, _Veronica thought, _anywhere but next to me. _

She clenched her hands under the table trying to focus on the gymnastic story Stacey was retelling.

Logan noticed Veronicas tension and did what he thought was necessary for her, but he did it mainly for his satisfaction, he placed his hands right over Veronicas and held them!

**So here's another chapter and I promise to make it more juicy but you know you have to have that awkward introduction for the fun to begin. Also though I am going to try to make Veronica seem tough and witty but I wanted to show a weak side of her before her badass moments. Review please!**


	3. INtermission

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded any new stories in like 5 months, no excuses this time, just never came around to Fanfiction anymore but I am going to post another chapter hopefully during this weekend. I did have writers block which did lead me off to other distractions but I promise new stories from now on, maybe every week or 2 weeks I'll see what's happening. Sorry for making you wait, just a few more days until the next chapters!


End file.
